This invention relates to stationary roll-up mechanisms for backdrops.
A stationary roll-up mechanism has been proposed, particularly for use in photographic studios, comprising brackets secured to the studio ceiling or wall and receiving rollers containing unwindable backdrops, the free end of each backdrop being provided with a transverse rod acting as a weight.
In that particular roll-up mechanism secured to the photographic studio ceiling or wall, only a maximum of three backdrop rollers can be accommodated. At the present time there are available backdrops in fifty different reflection-free shades, and any studio professing to be well equipped should have most of them in stock. This means that the rollers, which are certainly not light in weight, constantly have to be interchanged and there must be suitable storage room available for the rollers that are not required.